


7 worlds to fall apart, like that

by paperthinn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crushes, Original Character(s), Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperthinn/pseuds/paperthinn
Summary: a lil personal work i wrote uwu





	7 worlds to fall apart, like that

**Author's Note:**

> a lil personal work i wrote uwu

_ “It’s been a little while.”  _ She says, and she’s right. It has been a little while, it’s been a little while since he ruined what was supposed to be a happy moment for her. He missed her, wanted to tell her that in the few days she’s been away. Somewhere inside him, he wants to admit that he fucked up, but he can’t. He’s buried under layers of emotions, unable to escape. He’s in a shitty place.

“It has,” He agrees, has no heart to tell her how bad she hurt him. He thinks she knows already. She’d said something about it before disappearing, and in that timeframe, he’d avoided messaging her. Why hurt her more? It wouldn’t have been worth it.

_ “I love you,” _ She says, and he believes it. He doesn’t want her to say it though, he doesn’t want her to say something that she means. He can’t hear it without wishing for something more. The distance separates them. Anything else than this would be impossible.

“Don’t say that,” He would love to say it back, but he can’t, not when he’s trying so hard to forget about every feeling he has towards her. Unrequited love. It’ll be the death of him. “I’ve moved on.” It’s partly a lie. He has, he’s interested in someone else now, but he still smiles whenever she messages him. Still smiles when he sees her name. Still dreams about her.

She doesn’t respond. He knows he may have hurt her, but it’s for the best.  _ ‘Move on, it’ll hurt less,’  _ everyone had told him. Nothing could’ve happened anyway. She loves someone else, even if she had loved him. It’s better to be there than to be a ghost of someone. He’ll come back, start loving her again. He always does. For now, he loves someone else but remains alone.

“I’m sorry,” He says, “I miss you.” He admits it.

She doesn’t respond.


End file.
